RGM-79N GM Custom
The RGM-79N GM Custom is a limited-production general-purpose mobile suit, that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79N GM Custom was equipped with many verniers, which gave it agility almost on par with the RX-78-2 Gundam. It also carried a high-output generator, which enabled the use of beam weaponry. Due to its high cost, however, only a few units were built. In order to decrease cost the GM Custom typically was only equipped with a bullpup machine gun, which had no where near the power of a beam rifle but was much cheaper to produce. Despite being an improvement over the RGM-79C GM Kai there was really nothing that made the GM Custom standout as a mobile suit. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces' RGM series of mobile suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. Because of their low caliber the weapons won't damage a mobile suit's armor by much, though it is still commonly employed as a tactic to keep an enemy mobile suit from getting too close. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*XB-G-1019H Beam Saber :The standard armament for melee combat for Earth Federation mobile suits is the beam saber. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. The only way to block a beam saber is to counter with another beam saber or to use armor that has been treated with an anti-beam coating. The RGM-79N GM Custom mounts one in a recharge rack in the backpack behind the right shoulder. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-00057 Shield :Developed from the Shield used on the GM Command, this shield has an anti beam coating and is excellent in blocking machineguns and, to a lesser extent, beam based weapons. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is a simple shell-firing machine gun that is based on older technologies, making it a weapon that can be cheaply produced and can be used by just about any mobile suit. The weapon has no where near the power of a beam rifle, thus its attacks can be stopped by a healthy layer of armor. History During its military reconstruction following the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces built a high-performance variant of its standard RGM-79C GM Kai for highly-skilled ace pilots. This new mobile suit, based on the RGM-79C GM Kai and the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" from the One Year War, was the RGM-79N GM Custom. Three units were stationed aboard the Albion during the pursuit of RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" and subsequent battles against the Delaz Fleet. Surviving units were repossessed by the AEUG and repainted so the torso, part of the head, and feet green to identify them from those in use by the Earth Federation Picture Gallery rgm-79n-aeug.jpg|AEUG colors Gm-custom-morishita_4.jpg|GM Custom art by Naochika Morishita RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Lineart.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Lineart RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Lineart.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Lineart RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Cut Away.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Cut Away RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Cut Away.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Cut Away RGM-79N GM Custom - MS Head Internal View.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - MS Head Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Recharge Rack and Rocket Thrusters.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Recharge Rack/Rocket Thrusters Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Arm Internal View.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Arm Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Leg Internal View.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Leg Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Beam Saber.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Beam Saber RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm GM Rifle.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm GM Rifle RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun RGM-79N GM Custom - Shield.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Shield Rgm-79n-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79N GM Custom Rgm-79n-hguc.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79N GM Custom RGM-79N - GM Custom - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom MS Girl バニン~1.JPG|Z gundam movie GM custom ＆GM canon II ms_gmcustom_b.gif|GM Custom - Back References MS FILE 06 - RGM-79N GM Custom.jpg|MS FILE: 06 - RGM-79N GM Custom Trivia The GM Custom is very similar to the Jegan, and as such it can be assumed that the Jegan is based on the GM Custom. External Links *RGM-79N GM Custom on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century mobile suits